recordando parte del pasado
by AYELEN16
Summary: gwen tennyson cuenta parte de la historia que pasa dia a dia con su novio kevin levin... pasen y lean...


¡Hola! A todos, soy principiante (no en FF sino que acá) soy de escribir sailor moon, pero tenía ganas de cambiar un poquito… espero que me vaya bien como mi primera historia en ben10 alíen force…

Pongan en los review, qué les pareció mi primera historia con protagonistas de ben10.

Decidí escribirla en 1era persona, gwen tennyson recordara como empezó su relación con kevin levin… ¡pero ya no hablo más! Los dejo con la lectura.

¡Nos leemos abajito! xD

Hola soy gwen tennyson, tengo 17 años y estoy de novia con kevin levin. En fin, me gusta el estudio, mi deseo es ser abogada igual que mi padre…

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto intentando hacer la tarea, pero en mi mente se presenta kevin. No nos vemos por tres dias y hoy prometió venir a buscarme para salir a cenar. Dejo mi bolígrafo en la mesita de luz y miro por el balcón, esperándolo. Pero no llega, recuerdo cuando éramos amigos, salíamos a cenar a todos lados, claro… junto con ben. Pero igual nos divertíamos, nos fuimos conociendo y fui descubriendo que kevin y yo nos parecemos en el carácter. Cuando discutimos ninguno de los dos queda cayado, pero claro… siempre gano. Sabe lo que me gusta y lo que no… eso me gusta mucho para una relación, me encantan sus celos porque sé que todavía sigue amándome, claro… el también tiene lo suyo, es deseado por algunas mujeres y… admito que me pongo celosa, pero trato de no demostrárselo, aunque se da cuenta.

Recuerdo aquella vez que tenía en brazos a Jennifer esa rubia, que es deseada por todos. Me puse muy celosa cuando la tenía en sus brazos y el puso cara de tonto… con tan solo pensar me enfado mucho, pero luego me pidió disculpas, que solo yo era la mujer que lo atraía de verdad… eso me calmó un poco y luego me beso, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer; me envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera, me volvió a pedir perdón y lo perdone… luego lo tome por el cabello y tire de ellos atrayéndolo a mi… _"¡lo sé! Soy un poco bruta" _pero es así ¡lo amo!

Luego cuando lo presente a mis padres, ¡por dios! Tuve mala suerte en esos dias… ninguno de los dos lo aceptaba, pero no me di por vencida y seguí hablando de él a mis padres, pero ellos tenían plantado en ¡NO! Que kevin no era bueno para mí y bla, bla, bla. Quisieron separarme de él y no pudieron, porque luche y luche… ¡perdón! LUCHAMOS. kevin siempre estuvo ahí. Un dia había salido de compras con julie y unas amigas mas… kevin llego a mi casa y hablo con mis padres, ¡no sé cómo! Pero los convenció, cuando llego a mi casa, me encuentro con mis padres, diciéndome para invitarlo a cenar algún dia se esos… mi padre alagándolo, simplemente no sé lo que pasó. Lo que sé es que kevin no solo conquistó a mi corazón, sino que también el corazón de mis padres.

Luego lo conoció toda mi familia y les agrado mucho kevin, el es muy carismático y no paraba de hacer reír a todos… (Recordarlo me da risa) pero es muy lindo todo lo que pase con él. Cuando me presento a su madre, nos agradamos muy bien, pero claro ¡su prima! La celosa de Helen, quiso separarme de él, pero un dia la encontré muy triste y le pregunte ¿Qué le pasaba? Y me dijo que su novio la había dejado, la humillo y yo la ayude a levantarse, con hermosas palabras consolé su mente y su corazón, logre que no quede caída y luego de ese chico conoció a maní, y es con el que está ahora… luego las peleas, los celos, las intimidades. Mi primera vez con él ¡fue hermoso! Pero no entrare en detalles…

Golpean la puerta de mi habitación ¿Quién será?

—¿Quién es? —pregunto.

—gwen, kevin ha llamado y me dijo que en 10´´ el está aquí… —claro, es la voz de mi padre.

—¡gracias padre! —digo y miro la hora…

¡No! Que tarde… Son las 20hs…

Me levanto y voy al baño a darme una ducha, luego me pongo un jean y una camisa roja a cuadros… me hago una coleta alta y me maquillo un poco, con labial sabor a frutilla. Como le gusta a kevin…

Luego de un rato, escucho llegar su auto. Así que bajo y veo que llegue tarde para abrirle la puerta ¡me gano mi padre! Pero voy… me despido de mi madre y de mi padre, y salimos…

En el auto fuimos hablando de Cómo estuvo nuestro dia…

Luego llegamos al restauran de siempre, bueno a mi me encanta.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo hoy? — kevin me pregunta sonriendo.

—Estudiando y la mayoría del tiempo pensando en ti —le digo sonriente, claro ¡debo tener cara de tonta! Pero si supieras que te amo tanto.

—yo no daba la hora de verte, hace dos dias no nos vemos… pero aquí estamos.

Pasamos nuestra cena con tranquilidad y amor como siempre…

Kevin si supieras que te amo tanto y me gusta estar contigo, pasar cada momento contigo es algo que nunca quiero que deje de pasar…

Consejo: si amas a alguien demuéstraselo, demuéstrale que lo amas y nunca dejes de mostrarle tus caricias.

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado.

Los invito a dejar un review

¿Qué les pareció ver este lado de gwen tennyson?

¿Alguna duda? Comenten y les contesto por mensajería privada…

¡Nos leemos! xD

¡Bye Bye!


End file.
